1. Technical Field
This application relates to packaging systems, including packaging systems for vehicle components, such as headliners.
2. Description of Related Art
The shipment of an article can result in damage to the article when the shipping container is impacted or otherwise jarred. Fragile articles may be particularly prone to damage. Examples of such articles include certain vehicle components, such as the headliners which are installed below a vehicle roof.
Packaging an article such as a headliner for shipment may be difficult and time consuming. This may be particularly true when the packaging has several components.
It may also be difficult to manipulate large articles, such as headliners, between the various positions that may be necessary to package them within a multi-component shipping container.
There may also be other problems and concerns in connection with the packaging and shipment of articles, such as headliners.